I Know the Feeling
by Ishipit24
Summary: When Elphie travels in an unsuspecting way, she finds out she's not the only one with skin that's green. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. In The Beginning

It was a normal day in the fields of Oz, Elphaba was just cleaning up the porch of the little home she shared with the love of her life, Fiyero. He was running from the field, stray pieces of straw falling as he ran. She looked up lovingly, only realizing what he was running from. A giant, dark twister was roaming through the sky.

"Fiyero!" She shouts at him, dropping her broom. He runs into her arms, staring at the darkening sky.

"We need to get into shelter, Fae." He breathes out, turning to the house. She just stands in her place, fighting the urge to follow him. She finally decides and walks slowly toward the field.

"Elphaba! Get inside, this storm could kill you!" Fiyero shouts after the green witch, who only turns around.

"A storm like this killed my sister!" She shouts over the wind. "It should take us both!"

"Fae!" He tries again, but she runs towards the darkening, giant twister.


	2. Out With the Old, In With the New

**I know the last one was short, but hey, I'm guilty, I forgot to write an author's note. It's just a sort of backstory, and this is where I started originally. I hope you guys like it and comment in the future.**

* * *

><p>She wakes up on hard ground, groggily standing up. Once she was fully oriented, she realized that the ground she was on was metal, and that she stood many feet in the air. The wind howls in her ear the remnants of the storm, as she struggles to keep her balance. <em>If only I grabbed my broom, <em>she thinks to herself. _It would be easier to get away from this place. _There's a clank off to the side, causing her attention to be drawn towards it. She gasps in horror at what she saw.

"Tiktok!" She almost screams, turning at trying to run. the creature only gets closer when she's back up against a ledge.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you, alright?" The creature says to her, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't come any closer, I know magic!" She threatens, throwing her hand in front of her. She takes a step back, accidentally over the edge and hurtles towards the ground.

"RAVEN!" The creature exclaims. Suddenly, Elphaba was caught in a dark beam. She's lifted back to the roof of the large building, and as she fell realized it was shaped like a 'T'. A new woman stood there, her face mostly covered by a cloak hood. She wasted no time once she reached the roof, slowly floating back to the hatch.

"Witch," she whispers to herself. The cloaked figure turns and seems to glare at her, but floats through the hatch.

"Who are you, and how did you get up here?" The creature asks as she turns toward him.

"My name's Elphaba, and that storm brought me here." He doesn't seem anywhere near understanding, so sighs. "I'm from Oz, and the twister was a portal that brought me here." She pointed to the ground beneath her feet. "At least, I think that's what happened."

"Hey, Cyborg! What's the hold up?" Another voice comes from the hatch, this time more childish than the one named Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, don't freak out, but I think I found your twin," Cyborg tells him as he walked closer and turned Elphaba towards the hatch. There stood a boy, maybe fifteen, with green skin. _Green _skin, like Elphie's.

"What!?" He exclaims, as Elphaba drops her jaw to the floor.

"You! You're green!" She exclaims happily, a smile widening on her face.

"So are you," he responds, less happy and more serious. Her smile fades, now curious about why he wasn't happy. He just turns around and jumps back down the hatch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffhanger, but I'm not really good at them. I hope you enjoyed what there is and hope for what's to come.<strong>

**xxIshipit24xx**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongOkay guys, I'm sorry for anyone who likes this story, even a bit, but I think I'm finished with it./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongIt's too difficult to work on and I lost my inspiration.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongI might finish it later, but not right now, sorry.strong/p 


End file.
